Amortentia
by americanbang
Summary: Every one smells amortentia differently right? Well this is different characters throughout Harry Potter and what they smell and why R&R and enjoy!
1. Freshly Mown Grass

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**This is the first story I've written since the 9****th**** grade, many moons ago, so R&R, opinions, and constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**This was supposed to be a one shot, but now it won't be. It's about what three smells attract different characters from Harry Potter. Enjoy! =D **

**~Hermione Granger~**

She smelled freshly mown grass, new parchment, and spearmint toothpaste. Why? In order of her favorite memories of course!

The grass reminded Hermione of walking along Hogwarts grounds with her two best friends, Ron and Harry. Not Harry and Ron, Ron and Harry.

They took many walks along the Black Lake and sat under the Whomping Willow nearly every day at school. They laughed and fought and cried on that grass. When Ron yelled at her during the Yule Ball she came out here and when Harry kissed Ginny he told her out here.

During 5th year, Seamus Finnigan confessed his feelings for Hermione on the edge of the lake. She turned him down, of course.

The smell of freshly mown grass also reminded her of her muggle side. As much of a witch that Hermione was, she would never forget her muggle upbringing.

She tried to imagine the confused look on Ron's face if she ever explained a "lawn mower" to him and why she loved sitting on the porch with her mum while her dad mowed the grass every summer.

The smell of freshly cut green grass just brought back many pleasant memories to Hermione.

**So what do you guys think? This feels kind of choppy so advice is welcome. Every chapter will be one scent per character. Next will be new parchment then spearmint toothpaste. **


	2. New Parchment

As much as Hermione liked the smell of freshly mown grass, she liked new parchment a little bit better.

New parchment reminded her of Professor McGonagall or Professor Flitwick assigning a new essay. She absolutely loved the thrill of pouring out information onto her paper! Letting the teachers know just how much was going on inside her brain, showing everyone just how smart she really is.

She also really liked helping Ron with his homework. She loved being close to his face while leaning over his parchment, the relieved look in his eyes and he realized he didn't have to put in much effort.

New parchment to Hermione was like candy from Zonko's to Harry or Ron. New parchment meant spending time in the corner of the common room concentrating on Snape's massive amounts of homework.

New parchment also made Hermione think of her poetry. Not many people new about her secret love for writing, not even her two best friends. In fact, her dad was the only one who knew because he was the reason she wrote.

All throughout primary school, Hermione's teachers always told Mr. and Mrs. Granger how great she was at writing. Hermione was always the best at every subject, but her writing was just phenomenal, her teachers stated.

Mr. Granger loved reading poetry every night after dinner, and after many parent-teacher conferences about his daughter's talent, he finally decided to sign Hermione up for a summer poetry club.

Hermione used to write silly little poems, cute poems, love poems, until her third year at Hogwarts. Until she really started to notice Ron. Oh how he threw her off with his comments. After the "Ron moment" as she called it, Hermione started to write poems with deeper meaning and more hurt and pain in them. Whenever Ron would yell at her or ignore her she would run up to her dorm and pour out all of her feelings onto a new sheet of parchment.

Somehow, the smell of new parchment always made its way back to Ron. She would never tell him, of course. Whenever Ron would mock her about loving new parchment she would just smile and tell him she really loved doing essays. Even though that would result in Ron making her do his essay as well, she really didn't mind.

**You like? Any better than the last? R&R people! Lalala hoped you guys enjoyed! Advice and constructive criticism always welcome. **


	3. Spearmint Toothpaste

The final scent that amortentia produced for Hermione was spearmint toothpaste. Not spearmint, spearmint _toothpaste_. It had to be toothpaste!

Why? This particular scent didn't need a long explanation of memories.

During the summer just before their sixth year at Hogwarts, Hermione stayed at The Burrow the last few weeks. When Harry appeared in the kitchen in the middle of the night, Hermione and Ron came down to greet Harry and Ron spotted some toothpaste on Hermione's face.

And he touched it. He told her she had something on her face and he touched it.

Enough said.

**I'm going to be here at the end of every chapter! So get used to me! =D You like? R&R, opinion, constructive criticism and all that. Tata! Next three chapters will be Harry!**


	4. Leather

**-Harry Potter-**

Leather. The skin of a cow, although Harry doubted that any wizard would know what a "cow" is. They might say it's the skin of a thestral.

Well no matter what anyone thinks it is made of; Harry Potter loved the scent of leather. He liked the oddly bitter scent and every other aspect of leather very much.

Leather reminded Harry of playing Quidditch outside. Leather smelled like the gloves he wore with his uniform, the gloves that caught the Snitch and won Gryffindor their first game of the season!

On a deeper note, leather also smelled like Ginny. Well, not like Ginny but like Ginny on the Quidditch field. A lot of Harry's life revolved around leather and thinking about Ginny, so those two together was...perfect. Simply perfect.

When Ginny flew past him on her broomstick, her Nimbus Two Thousand and One. When Ginny walked by him in the locker room after an intense game.

The smell of leather brought back great times on the Quidditch pitch for Harry.

**You liked? I don't think this chapter was the best but it might have to do with the fact I'm writing it at one o' clock in the morning. R&R and all that jazz. Darn those Weasleys and their appeal. Hah. His scent really is leather even though it seems to be Ginny. I'll try to do better next chapter. G'night world. **


	5. Must

Must. Harry's second favorite scent was a dank, musty smell. Like mold in a corner of a dark room.

Weird as it was, Harry quite enjoyed a musty smell. It reminded Harry of Professor Lupin. Well, not exactly Lupin so much as Lupin's classroom.

Professor Lupin had always been Harry's favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Moody had a good shot at being number one until he turned out to be Barty Crouch Jr. and attempted to kill Harry.

Professor Lupin's classroom wasn't very well lit and it had a damp feel to it. It seemed as though no one had ever opened the curtains.

In Lupin's room Harry had learned to conjure a Patronus, he learned about kappas, grindylows, and all different sorts of Dark Arts. Not only did Harry learn in Professor Lupin's class, he had FUN learning. More than he can say about Quirrel, Lockhart, and Umbridge.

Except for when Snape was substituting for Lupin, Harry thoroughly enjoyed his third year DADA experience.

Harry really missed Professor Lupin. He missed Lupin's welcoming smile, seeing Snape in a dress and birdhat, and that one time, during a test, where Lupin helped them all out so much, he gave half of the answers.

If Harry could get Professor Lupin back for anything in the world, he just might.

As much as Harry loved Professor Lupin, he loved his parents even more. The musty smell even more importantly belonged to the room where he found the Mirror of Erised in his first year at Hogwarts.

The mirror was in a room on one of the bottom floors at Hogwarts, hence the musty, wet smell to it. Despite the smell of the room, Harry was down there every single day looking at his parents looking at him. Until Dumbledore had the mirror moved, Harry would sit in front of it for hours on end just watching his parents and wondering.

Wondering what life would be like if his parents were alive, if he never met the Durselys, if Dumbledore could bring back the dead.

Even after all these years Harry still thought of the mirror, of his parents smiling faces, of wondering and wishing things were different.

**What do you guys think so far? One more scent for Harry then it's onto Ron! I wanted to do scents for other characters, but I'm having trouble making them up so I think I'll end it with Ron. R&R, opinions, constructive criticism and Merry Christmas to you all. **


	6. Bread

Harry loved the smell of bread most of all. Bread fresh out of the oven. Aunt Petunia made bread, Mrs. Weasley made bread, and the house elves at Hogwarts made bread.

Bread had an "at home" feel to it. The scent of bread made Harry feel comfortable and warm.

Although Aunt Petunia was far from Harry's favorite anything, she did make bread quite often. When Dudley and Harry would come home from primary school, along with cookies and milk set out, there would be fresh baked bread on the counter just waiting to be buttered and devoured. Not that Harry would be allowed to have any fresh bread though. As much as Harry hated sitting there watching Dudley stuff his piggy little face, Harry enjoyed the warm feeling of fresh bread.

The memory of having bread at Hogwarts was more pleasant than the Dursley's house. At lunch every Saturday, there would be loaves of fresh bread all over each long table in the Great Hall. No matter how late you were, the bread would always be fresh, warm, and soft. Harry loved sinking his teeth into a piece of freshly baked bread. The softness and warmness filled his mouth with joy. Every Saturday Harry was reminded that Hogwarts was his true home.

And this left Harry's final, favorite smell. Bread that Mrs. Weasley would make. Her bread smelled better than anything else in the world. Even that much better than Ginny! Whenever Harry would stay at The Burrow, Mrs. Weasley would go all out to make Harry feel at home. Once Harry mentioned in passing that he liked the smell of bread and ever since then, there always seemed to be a loaf of fresh bread on the counter. Harry thought it was kind of funny, but he didn't mind.

He was grateful how Mrs. Weasley would try her best to make Harry content. When Harry smelled bread, he smelled Mrs. Weasley's love, how he felt like her 7th son, how she didn't judge and let anyone in her house and in her life.

The smell of freshly baked bread made Harry feel loved, and at home. The best feeling to him in the world was acceptance and the smell of bread just revolved around that.

**Harry is all finished! You like? This one is a little sweeter than the others. =) Harry has feelings too! R&R and the likes. Ron is up next! **


	7. Chicken

**+Ron+**

Ron Weasley liked the smell of chicken. Chicken smelled like many different happy memories. Of home, the kitchen, Hermione, his first year.

Chicken smelled like the Burrow, because, of course, his mum would always be cooking chicken. Always. Chicken for dinner was everyone's favorite dish so Ron absolutely loved the smell of chicken. It could be fried, baked, boiled, whatever! As long as it was chicken he smelled coming from his house. And for some reason, Mrs. Weasley would always be making fresh bread, but Ron really liked chicken better.

The kitchen. In his fourth year, when Hermione had her little SPEW phase, she took him and Harry to the kitchen to see the house elves. Hermione had noticed the oh so terrible oppression of the elves, Harry had noticed Dobby, and Ron had noticed the smell of chicken.

Little house elves had appeared out of nowhere carrying little trays of desserts and actual food. Ron appreciated the treacle tarts and éclairs, but more than anything, he had his eyes on the pieces of chicken sitting there. More than anything, Ron wanted to run up to his four post bed and devour the chicken that the house elves had so thoughtfully given to him.

His Hermione and first year memory went hand in hand. Of course, at 11 years old, Ron wasn't thinking about Hermione at all. Looking back on it, he could appreciate the Hermione of it all, but when it happened, he didn't care about her.

During the feast after the sorting of his first year at Hogwarts, Ron had piled his plate with food and picked up two pieces of chicken, one for each hand of course. As he was sitting there taking alternative bites from each piece of chicken, Hermione had sat there watching him with a repulsed look on her face. At the time, he brushed it off but now, he only saw it as the fact that she was staring at him.

Ron didn't see why the smell of chicken had to be all complex, why couldn't he just enjoy the scent of chicken because chicken smelled great? And all this time, according to Hermione, Ron had the emotional range of a teaspoon. Ron really didn't care if emotions played into this or not, whatever, he just liked the smell of chicken. Simple as that.

**Ron's wasn't supposed to be complex at all. I could've made it simpler but whatever. He doesn't feel there needs to be an in depth reason for liking the smell of chicken! Its chicken! So what did you guys think? R&R blah blah blah. Do it! **


	8. Perfume

The scent that Ron liked second best was a bit more deep than chicken. It was the smell of perfume. Now before you wonder why Ron likes perfume, it wasn't that he owned it! It was the smell of perfume that Hermione had.

In their fourth year, when Professor McGonagall had announced the Yule Ball, Ron didn't really want to go unless Hermione went. Which she did.

Even throughout all the drama, the yelling and fighting Hermione and Ron had done, Ron remembered the smell of her perfume. When she sat down at the table with him and Harry, when they were in the common room yelling at the top of each others lungs, Ron had gotten whiffs of her perfume.

Ron couldn't remember the name or the brand or anything; he just knew it was some fancy French stuff she'd gotten from France that one time she went. **(A/N I know that was a badly put together sentence, but that is how it was thought out in Ron's head)**

She had shown the fragrance to Harry and Ron and of course, Ron had pretended not to care. But all he could think about, especially after the Yule Ball, was how she had a light, flowery scent to her.

There was also one more time he was reminded of Hermione. During their little forest adventures while looking for Horcruxes, there was this one time, when for some reason, she had put on the fancy French stuff extra strong and they had almost been caught by Snatchers. He remembered Harry asking Hermione not to wear it next time and Ron had wanted to strangle Harry! Ron loved that stuff.

Although their Horcrux searching hadn't been pleasant at all, the perfume had reminded Ron that they were still young, they were still inexperience kids. It made Ron think that even though their lives were at stake; Hermione still had some carefree happiness in her. Enough to be all girly and everything. In the back of Ron's mind, he pretended that she was trying to impress him. She didn't need to do that to get him; all she had to do was ask.

Gosh, girls are so complex sometimes.

**What do you think so far? Yay? As much as Ron loves Hermione's "fancy French stuff", he still managed to bring it back to girls being difficult. This shows a slightly deeper side yet still simple side of Ron's mind. R&R or I'll throw tomatoes at you. **


	9. Bubble Gum

Ron's favorite scent in the world, even more than Hermione, was bubble gum. Strange, huh? Even more strange than ladies perfume.

Ron loved the sweet, sticky smell of bubble gum for many reasons.

Bubble gum was just sweet in general, and Ron loved the chewing and the bubbles but that was the least important memory to him. More importantly was his fourth year.

When the Weasleys broke into Harry's fireplace the summer of their fourth year, Fred and George had "accidentally" given Dudley and Ton-Tongue Toffee and Ron found that hilarious, of course. All of the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes smelled obnoxiously sweet and they were brightly colored. Like bubble gum! Anytime a Puking Pastille or a Fever Fudge was involved, it was a good time.

Bubble gum reminded Ron of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes but more specifically, Fred. Ron really really REALLY missed Fred. Ron's heart still ached at the thought of Fred. Yes, George was the one missing his other half, but Ron was still grieving. The happiness and brightness of gum was like that of Fred. Fred's jokes, his laugh, how he pulled pranks on Ron. Ron always became very angry when Fred pulled a prank, but now Ron would give anything to see Fred pop out from behind a door in the middle of night.

As much as Ron now hated bubble gum, he still loved it. Fred's memory would forever live on but Fred himself wouldn't. Ron now understood why Neville kept the gum wrappers his parents gave to him.

Whenever Ron was feeling sad about Fred, he would think of bubble gum and think of all the good times Fred had brought.

**Why did Fred have to die? :'( This shows Ron true, deep feelings. He has a deep side, but chooses to bury it under the simplicity and joys of life. You like? As much as Ron loves Hermione, Fred will always be first. Simple as that. **

**I am thinking of ending it here and if I don't, the only person I have scents for is Luna Lovegood. R&R, tell me if I should end it here or do Luna as well. **


	10. Quibbler

***Luna Lovegood***

Luna Lovegood wanted to let people know what she smelled from the Amortentia. Even though Professor Slughorn never called on her to share her thoughts, Luna still went around trying to tell everyone in the class what she was reminded of. Not realizing or maybe just not caring that people were making fun of her, Luna went on to reveal her first scent.

The Quibbler. Luna loved the smell of fresh ink and paper off the printing press. She loved working with her dad on writing new stories and setting up the newspaper then telling all of her friends about it!

When Luna was a little girl, her dad would let her look in on his office. All the papers strewn everywhere, the bottles of ink, and random quills all over the place. Luna admired it all. His office looked so official! She wanted to take over the Quibbler when she grew up.

When Luna turned 11, as a birthday gift, her dad had let her write her first article for the Quibbler. That had made Luna so happy, sitting there with her dad, seeing how proud he was on her article about dirigible plums.

The Quibbler, according to Luna, focused on real issues, more important issues that the Daily Prophet ever did.

The Quibbler supported Harry Potter, told about gnome saliva, and how saving butterbeer caps was good luck if you ever crossed a dragon's path.

Luna was proud of her dad, and vice versa. The Quibbler was the best thing that had ever happened to Luna because she got to spend time with her dad, and more importantly, properly inform the world about Nargles.

**Here's Luna! You like much? Thanks to emmiebee11 for the idea of the Quibbler! R&R, constructive criticism, opinion. After Luna, I am going to do Ginny, Draco, Dumbledore, and possibly Neville, Sirius, and Snape. **


	11. Freshwater Plimpies

Luna told Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville that her next favorite scent was freshwater plimpies. Mainly because they were the only four who would listen. Harry was being nice, Neville was afraid to talk to Luna really, and Ron and Hermione learned if they just nodded every now and then, Luna accepted it.

Luna's mother had first taken her plimpy fishing when she was four years old. The two of then went fishing all the time. Luna loved her mother dearly and her mother loved Luna even more.

During plimpy fishing, you had to be absolutely silent so you don't scare the fish away, but Luna didn't mind. Even at four years old, she knew her mother loved her. Even though they weren't talking, Luna and her mother had the most fun they've ever had.

It was like there was a silent bond between them, a bond where they understood each other. Luna wouldn't trade silent fishing for anything in the world!

Luna of course had many memories with her mother, but fishing was simply the best one. Leaning over the water, a wand for her mother, a net for Luna, holding each other's free hand was Luna's idea of the best day ever.

They would stay down at the water for hours, cooking and eating the plimpies they caught and telling stories to make each other laugh. Sometimes they would even run around in circles until they collapsed.

Whenever Luna missed her mother, she thought of all the good times they shared together, mainly plimpy fishing. Luna knew her mother was in a better place and happy there, and that's really all Luna wanted for her mother. For her mother to be happy. Besides, Luna wasn't really alone. She had her father and her friends there for her now.

**Luna can be deep, but her weirdness doesn't really allow people to get close enough to realize. Luna really misses her mother, but she's an optimist, so she doesn't let depression overtake her. **

**What do you guys think so far? R&R, opinion, blah blah blah. Luna's final scent is up next! Then I'll either do Draco or Dumbledore next. **


	12. Pudding

Luna's third scent, as she told Neville because he was the only one left at the end, was pudding.

Why pudding? Who knows? Luna didn't feel like she needed a reason to like the smell of pudding. She just did.

Luna loved pudding a lot. It was sweet and slimy and oh so good. The smell of pudding reminded Luna of the taste of pudding which she liked. Especially the pudding at Hogwarts. No one cooked pudding like those house elves.

**And there's Luna. Next I'll either do Draco or Ginny. R&R and to all a good night. **


	13. Quidditch

•**Ginny Weasley•**

Ginny Weasley absolutely loved quidditch. She loved quidditch from the uniforms to the Snitch to the grass playing field.

But Ginny secretly loved the smell of the quaffle. It was a...different scent. Not one that many people can say they loved. Because she didn't want to be ridiculed, Ginny kept it a secret.

Seeing as Ginny was a Chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team, she spent most of her time in the air on her broomstick, holding the quaffle.

The quaffle had sort of a wet wooden smell, and Ginny really liked it. The smell brought memories of flying and beating Slytherin at quidditch.

Ginny also played quidditch at home with her brothers, and she was always made a Chaser. Holding the quaffle and flying through the air, showing her brothers she wasn't a little girl anymore and that she could beat them at quidditch was always fun.

The thrill of speeding in the air, feeling free of any troubles or problems or drama! Ginny felt like as she weaves through the other players, she is in another world than that on the ground. Holding the quaffle and racing to the opposite goal was Ginny's favorite time of the day.

Whether it was practice or an actual game, Ginny loved the smell of the quaffle as she held it under her arm as she flew through the air. She just wouldn't tell anyone. Not even Luna.

**Too bad Ginny even thinks Luna will think she's a bit strange. What do you think of Ginny? Yes, yes? No? Let me know! REVIEW! Thanks to emmiebee11 for the idea! =)**


End file.
